A Ring of Endless Light
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: It's the same thing, this always happens. Dark goes to steal something, and gets into a fight with Krad. Just as they're about to attack each other, an invisible wall forms between them. So what happens when there's only one person that they know of that
1. Prologue: Chapter 1: Light after Darknes

**Title: A Ring of Endless Light**

**Prologue: Chapter 1: Light after Darkness**

**Summary:** It's the same thing, this always happens. Dark goes to steal something, and gets into a fight with Krad. Just as they're about to attack each other, an invisible wall forms between them. So what happens when there's only one person that they know of that can put up a barrier, and they haven't seen her for forty years.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own them. Except for, Kane and Junseiko, and uh... I don't know, I don't know how many other characters I'll be creating so bare with me.

* * *

Story: It was a clear night. With many stars and crescent moon, shining its radiant light down on the quiet sleeping town. It seemed so peaceful. Beside the small city is a hill with a hidden cave. Inside the cave is an abandoned temple. It must have been at least two to three hundred years old, if not more. The only way someone could tell that this was a temple, were the items you could find, and the writings on the walls.

Inside, stood a boy, around the age of seventeen with short chin length light brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing jeans shorts, which are torn at the bottom and a black, white, and light brown striped t-shirt with buttons by the neck. His name is Kane. He stood in the middle, surrounded by debris, which lay scattered on the floor, and cracks in the ceiling as the only source of light.

There was only on thing still in piece. And that was a tall mirror that stood in the middle, in front of Kane. This item always amazed him. Not the mirror itself, but what or who was inside of it.

Inside is a girl that looks around his age. She looked as if she were sleeping, vines wrapped around her curvy form. She had black hair with white/silver highlights. Her hair is layered and wavy and reaches to be a few inches longer than her butt. It's pulled in a braid and is hanging over her shoulder. The front, her bangs, are spiked out, similar to Darks except not as long. On her forehead is a backwards-black crescent moon with a white feather in the mouth of the moon. Her skin is also pale. Not sick pale, but not tanned either. Kane can't see her eyes being that they are closed. He often wondered what they looked like and what their color was.

She's wearing black mid-thigh shorts with white stripes on the sides. And a black long sleeve shirt. The neck is a 'v' neck. Her shirt has bell sleeves, which have slits that go to her elbows. On the front is a white backwards-crescent moon. Outside, chains were wrapped around the mirror with a lock in the shape of a heart. There was one thing though; there was no keyhole in the lock.

Kane remembered how his mother used to bring him here a few times a week ever since he old enough to talk, around the age of three. He and his parents lived in a huge house, with many servants. His parents were rich. 'Were' being the key word in there. His father died when he was eight in a car crash, he died instantly with no pain. And he recently lost his mother in the last year to lung cancer that wasn't diagnosed, until it was to late. Now, he lives on his own. With the servants watching over him, until he's out of school and old enough to take charge.

Kane loved myths and legends. From Greek myths, to the legends of dragons and unicorns. He remembered how his mother used to tell him the legends of the girl within the mirror. There was only three that he knew of.

One story was how she was the most beautiful in all the lands. Before she arrived in this little town, another was most beautiful, her name, was Rina. All men wanted her, and she loved the attention, and her parents very wealthy. However, soon, this girl arrived with her family, her parents weren't rich, but they made enough to live off of with no real problems, and their daughter, who was even more beautiful than Rina. All men wanted her, and all women envied her. But she was also kind and easily approachable. She turned all the men down kindly, and help many girls with their problems. Soon Rina became jealous. One day, Rina saw the girl within this temple. The jealous women pushed the unsuspecting girl into the mirror. There was a rumor about the object being magical. When the girl crashed into the mirror, it pulled her in, locking her up.

Another story is one about a being - no one knew whether they were male or female - they wanted to be more powerful than they already are, this being wanted the power that this girl possessed. But she would not give in. They fought, and still, she did not give up. The being had enough. They sealed her away, within this mirror so that she would not give into someone else, or she could no longer go against them. Some people say that just as this girl was being sealed into the mirror, the being shouted, "If I can't have her power, then no one will!".

The last story that his mother told him was about how this girl fell in love with her enemy. They hated each other, and that was no secret. They were constantly battling. Both of them looked human, but were still very powerful. And they competed, to see who was stronger. Also, this girl fought for good, her enemy, the bad. But this changed. One day, said girl was sitting on a roof top crying. Her enemy happened by. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to comfort her. She told him of how she had lost her parents due to a fire that destroyed her whole house. From that point, they no longer fought; they spent all their time together. This went on for about a year. One day, he told her to meet him in this temple on the night of the crescent moon, the night of her birthday. She was so excited. So when she got there, she waited. Then, he arrived. They embraced for a few minutes, until he pushed her away. She was so confused, and then he smiled evilly at her and chanted a spell. Suddenly, vines came out of the mirror and pulled her into it. The last thing she said was "Why?".

Kane often wondered which story was true, if any of them were. His mother once told him that every night of the crescent moon, if you listen carefully, you could hear her voice in the wind, singing a song. His mom would sing it to him.

After all those years, he spent most of his free time studying, to learn what ever he could about the girl trapped in the mirror. What did the marking on her forehead mean? Was she truly so powerful? Why did she get trapped in the mirror? And who put her there? Many of his questions went unanswered. But something always seemed off. Whenever his mother touched the mirror, it didn't do anything. But when he did, it glowed white. And whenever she sung the song, it would glow again. This puzzled him.

But, just within the last month, Kane got a theory of how to free her. And tonight, he's going to try it. He's going to try and free her from her prison. He's been studying non-stop on the girl and he finally has an idea to try.

First, he steps up to the mirror and puts his hands on the heart shaped lock, as the mirror glowed a pale white. He waited a few moments. He noticed the marking on the girl's forehead flickering between light and dark. Next came the incantation.

He often wondered why the spirit of this girl would sing these words during the crescent moon. Anyone who was willing to find the answers could easily figure out that there was a connection.

Now, Kane's hands firmly in place on the lock, he closed his eyes and sternly said the words as to let them float around the mirror.

_Light after darkness,_

_Gain after loss,_

_Strength after weakness,_

_Crown after cross,_

_Sweet after bitter,_

_Song after fears,_

_Home after wandering,_

_Praise after tears._

_Sheaves after sowing,_

_Sun after rain,_

_Light after mystery,_

_Peace after pain,_

_Joy after sorrow,_

_Calm after blast,_

_Rest after weariness,_

_Sweet rest at last._

He went on carefully, making sure he got each word right. The mirror, as well as the marking flickered between black and white, as the lights got brighter.

_Near after distant,_

_Gleam after gloom,_

_Love after loneliness,_

_Life after tomb;_

_After long agony,_

_Rapture of bliss;_

_Right was the pathway_

_Leading to this!_

_Light after darkness!_

When it was over, Kane could feel the lock move under his hands. Removing them, he watched as it shook for a moment, and then broke off, the chains slid off as well. Kane backed away as he watched the mirror crack and pieces began to break off, shattering when they hit the ground. The vines that wrapped around her form receded back into its hiding spot in the mirror.

The girl stepped forward, arms at her side. Her markings are no longer glowing. She now stood outside of the object that kept her sealed, standing on the broken pieces of it.

Then, she opened her eyes. Her eyes, Kane noted, looked like a human's but with an inhuman color of silver with black and gold flecks. They seemed to be like a window of her emotions for her calm face. Paying close attention to them, he see's some joy - of being free he assumed - and then some confusion flickered in them. He noticed her looking around and then back at him. Her eyes seemed as if they were looking into his soul.

He waited, to see what she would do. And then it happened, she spoke. "What year is it?" she asked. Her voice calm and soft.

**(A/N: K, I don't know what the year is in the anime, so I'm just going to make it up ok. It'll be around out time except back a few years. It'd be nice to know the actual year though.)**

"The year is 2003." he said to her.

He watched as she hid her face below her bangs. Then, she faced him again, her calm voice now with a large smile, her eyes sparkling with a happiness that cannot be measured. Really, he can't blame her. Being trapped in a mirror so long.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she ran over and hugged him. "Thanks! I was stuck in that stupid mirror for like... forty years!" she jumped a bit with him and then let go, still smiling. "Oh, my name's Junseiko. But my friends just call me Jun or Junsei."

"My name is Kane."

"Once again, thanks for getting me out of there."

"No problem."

"Now, I must find Dark. Do you know him?" she asked.

"Dark? As in, the Phantom Thief Dark?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"He still goes by that name. Then, he's still stealing isn't he?"

"How do you now him?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll tell you later. Once I find him. Is he still in this city?"

"Yes. Actually, he's stealing some painting tonight."

"Alright. Let's go." Junseiko walked out of the temple and out of the cave.

As Kane walked up behind her, he saw a white feather on the back of her shirt. And one her shoulder blades are vertical slits. As he got closer, he glanced into them and saw on one shoulder blade a white chibi wing and on the other on a black chibi wing.

They both stood just outside of the cave entrance. The town was all lit up, and the giant lights from the police forces seem to be searching for something. It seems that Dark has already taken the painting. But that's not what attracted Junsei's attention.

She was looking over to the docks. There, she could see many white lights, like falling stars, descending upon their target. Then, she saw the same except for black lights instead. "Oh crap, they're still at it," she sighed. "I guess my job isn't over yet."

"Your job?" asked Kane, standing beside her.

"Yes. I'll tell you everything later. But right now, could you back up please."

"Uh... sure." he did as she asked and backed up. Junseiko closed her eyes. At first, nothing was happening. But, after a minute, Kane noticed something sprout out from her back. They were wings. One black, one white. She turned around and smiled at him.

The wings themselves were taller than Junsei. **(A/N: Ok, I know that I forgot to mention like, how tall, Kane and Junseiko are, so I'm gonna tell ya now.)** He stood a little bit behind her, so that he could study the wings. Where Kane's about 5'8" tall. Junsei is 5'6" and her wings are about 5'81/2".

_"Oooh cramp, cramp..."_ she thought, as she stretched her wings out, flapping them slightly. After stretching them for a few moments, Junsei quickly, ran over to Kane who was unexpectedly picked up (bridal style) and all of a sudden, they were in the air. _"It feels good to be flying again."_ she thought. The wind blowing her braided hair behind her. Her black and white wings flapping.

Junseiko caught Kane's 'What the fuck' face. She answered with, "Don't worry. I'm strong enough to carry you. My wings can defiantly keep us in the air." she said reassuringly. "We're heading for the docks. I'll drop you off nearby, k. I can't have you with me while I separate them." she smirked. She really couldn't wait tell then. It was always fun seeing their faces, when she would separate them, or subdue them.

Well, she couldn't wait to see their faces, when they see that she's back.

To be continued...

* * *

**Ok, my first DN Angel chapter is done. I know that it doesn't really seem like one, but don't worry. The second chapter should kind of explain what's going on kk?**

**Now, I don't know when I'll update next, but your reviews would be greatly appreciated, kk. So, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Halfling

**Title: A Ring of Endless Light**

**Chapter 2: Return of the Half-ling**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Except for Kane and Junseiko. And for anyone wondering about that song/poem in the first chapter, I don't own that either. It was actually out of one of my poetry books.

**A/N:** Also, um, this is my first DN Angel fic so be gentle. And, I've only read 6 of the manga and seen a few episodes. So if I make any mistakes, that's why. Feel free to tell me. I don't know if I'll listen, but I'd still appreciate it.

**"…" Dark talking to Daisuke.**

"…" Normal speaking.

'…' Thinking.

* * *

**Story:** "Okaasan…" groaned a boy with spiky red hair as he approached his mother. "Can't I just not steal tonight?" he's wearing black pants and sleeveless shirt.

"No Daisuke. I've already sent out the warning note." She replied from the kitchen. "You are to steal a painting called hiding moonlight. It will have a beautiful night sky with a full moon on it with many clouds covering it. The picture will also have a white frame." She informed him.

"**Daisuke. Hurry and let me out so we can do this quickly." **Said Dark impatiently within Daisuke's mind.

"**Fine."** The boy took a picture of a girl with long brown hair, out of his back pocket. His crush, Risa is her name. As soon as he saw that picture, his body felt warm and tingly.

After a minute of that feeling, a tall boy with dark purple hair and eyes stood where Daisuke had been. His name is Dark. He put the picture away and called for Wiz. (A/N: That's his name in the manga and that's the one I'm using.) Which is a small white rabbit with big red eyes.

He pet the top of it's head, as he turned into wings and attached itself to Dark, as they flew out of his house and to the museum where the police forces and bystanders await him.

As he flew, he looked down to the bright lights of the street below, which lit up the sky. Ahead of him was the museum. He could already see all the lights and could hear the people below shouting that Dark has arrived.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip ahead of the stealing part, it's basically the same as it is in the books or episodes…Plus I suck at doing scenes like that...)

Dark was in and out before any one realized that the painting was gone. It wasn't a large painting, small enough to fit into a backpack he had brought with him. He flew through the air and then stopped when he heard a voice.

"So Dark we meet again." Dark turned around where he heard the voice come from. And behind him was a white winged being with blond hair and eyes, wearing white clothing and smirking.

"Krad." Dark growled out.

"It's been a little while since our last battle hasn't it." Krad drawled on. "I think we need an update on it." Suddenly, the white angel attacked, speeding towards the black angel, but Dark dodged the attack and retaliated with his own attack.

Then, as they charged towards each other, just as they were about to collide, did they bounce off what seemed to be some kind of barrier.

'Impossible. No one can create a barrier like this except…' thought Dark.

'What? I though she was gone.' Thought Krad.

"Geeze… I disappear for a while and when I come back you two are fighting!" came a woman's shout. They both looked to their left and saw a winged being with one black wing and one white flying towards them. She stopped in front of them.

"Where did you come from?" asked a surprised Dark.

"In a minute." She turned and glared a Krad who smirked.

"Good to see you back Junseiko." The white being said.

"Hmph." She ignored what he said. "I have always felt sorry for your tamer. But this has gone far enough."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She growled. "I may have been gone for about forty years but that doesn't mean I've forgotten everything." She created a ball of white and black swirling energy in her hand. "Now your tamer will no longer suffer!" the ball grew bigger as she pushed it into his body However, her anger towards Krad got in the way, causing her to loose control over the spell she was performing. The ball grew to big and swallowed all three of them. In a few seconds the light disappeared. Krad and Dark were in a daze, when two screams pulled them out of it.

Dark looked around until his eyes fell on Daisuke, who was falling, so Dark flew down and caught him before the boy could hit the water. Then he turned to Junseiko as he saw her carrying Satoshi.

"What the-?" said Daisuke.

Krad then laughed. "So what? You separated me from Satoshi. It doesn't matter. I'm free to do what I want now." He laughed again before flying off into the night.

Junseiko sighed before turning to Dark and Daisuke. "Come on. Let's go to the dock. Someone's there waiting for me." She said and they flew down to the docks.

When they landed, both angels let the kids stand on their own.

"Jun!" they turned to see a boy running towards them.

"Kane." She said back to him.

"Um, what's going on here?" he asked confused.

"Yeah? Why are me and Dark…?" asked Daisuke but didn't get to finish.

"We shouldn't be talking about this here. Especially with Dark and a winged girl." Said Satoshi.

"I agree with creepy boy." Said Dark.

"We can go to my house. It's not far from here." Said Kane. Dark and Jun let their wings disappear. Dark's wings turning back into Wiz and Junsei's going back into her back.

(A/N: This parts really boring so I'll just skip to when they're in Kane's bedroom)

The boys' bedroom was like a king sized one, with a bed with red and white sheets and white pillows. There was also a small coffee table with a love seat couch, two chairs and a stool by a window that leads to a balcony. There is also a computer desk by the white door with a computer and a closet near by. The walls are a light red and shows nicely in the lights that hang above on the white ceiling. The carpet is a light brown and old.

Dark and Daisuke were sitting on the love seat couch, Satoshi and Kane on a chair and Jun sitting on a stool. "So why are we separated?" asked Dark.

"It was only suppose to do that to Krad but I lost control of the spell." Jun explained.

"I wish you didn't separate me from Krad. Now he's free to do what he wants." Said Satoshi.

"I wasn't thinking ok. I just didn't want him hurting his tamer anymore." She sighed. "He wasn't always like this." She murmured.

"So who are you?" asked Daisuke.

"My name is Junseiko, this is Kane." she pointed to the boy next to her. "I knew Dark and Krad from a long time ago. I'm a half-ling. There are only a few like me."

"What's a half-ling?"

"A being that's half and half. Such as myself. I'm half dark and half light. My mother came from the light clan, my father from the dark."

"So what does a…half-ling do?" asked Kane.

"We're given jobs. Since I'm half of dark and light I can't live with either of the clans. If I stay with the light clan, my dark side will disappear and vise versa. So I was given a job to keep Dark and Krad from fighting…from killing each other and their tamers. I lived on earth as a normal human, coming out a night."

"Junsei what happened to you? Where did you go?" asked Dark. He had been good friends with the half-ling. Often running into her while he was out stealing, or whenever he got into a fight with Krad.

"I got sealed within a mirror, and put into a deep sleep. Kane freed me."

"How?"

"I…don't really remember. It's blur at that point." She said somewhat sadly.

"So now what?" asked Kane.

"Simple. We have to find Krad and stop him." Said Satoshi.

"But we don't know where to look." Said Daisuke.

"We'll just have to keep a look out." Said Junseiko.

"Err…um, I just thought of something. Jun, what will you and Dark do? You can't go out into the daylight. And I don't want you to stay here and I don't thin Dark would want to stay inside all day either while we are at school." Stated Kane. The subject of Krad had gotten a little tense and he decided to change the subject.

"As I've said before, I lived on earth as a human. Don't worry, I have a spell that will give me a disguise and I can do the same with Dark. So he can pose as Daisuke's relative and myself as…I don't know a friend of yours or a relative or something."

She thought for a moment then continued. "I should have the spell ready by tomorrow. Dark, you and your tamer go home. Come back tomorrow morning and I'll give Dark a disguise. Satoshi, you should come to so you know what we look like."

"I won't need to. You'll be introduced as the new students in our school so there's no point." The boy said coolly. (A/N: Sorry again for the interruption, but um… I don't know what grade their school goes up to so I'm just going to say that right beside the school is another, a high school that Kane goes to and he will be taking Junsei and Dark. Again sorry for interrupting)

"Well sorry! I was just trying to help!"

There was a silence, where Dark and his tamer had gone home to a mother who would defiantly be worried and Satoshi, who had called a limo to come and pick him up. Jun would be staying with Kane. She's wearing some of his mother's old clothes that should fit her.

For sleeping arrangements, Kane offered the half-ling his bed, but she said no. She ended up sleeping on the couch with an extra blanket and pillow.

'Man, my life has certainly taken a twist. Well, at least my life won't be getting boring.' Thought Kane just as he fell asleep.

To be continued…

* * *

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a bit of a block and still do, so sorry, it may be another little while before I update.

Also I've got a few new stories coming, but I'm not sure when they'll be on. Trapped in the Cards will be on soon. It's a Yu-Gi-OhXInuyasha crossover but will probably be found under Yu-Gi-Oh.

So um, until I update my next chapter! And remember R&R! But please **review!**


End file.
